Switched MFB Personalities!
by Falco276
Summary: So, this is not like Malluchan's Smiling Through A Monday. (Archive warned me about it.) I tried making my own crazy MFB humor one shots! Takes place in my hometown, Gainesville, FL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! XD


**UPDATE!**

**So as you can realize, I made a few corrections to this fic.**

**1) The scene titles are italicized.**

**2) This is not a one shot. XD**

**3) The idea is inspired from CHOCOLATE LOVER 360. **

**So, basically, this MFB fic can turn out to be a little crazy. And what I mean crazy is Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files crazy (refer to that discontinued series on Youtube.) Random things that happen in a random time according to my Beyblade Timeline. Normally, according to my POV, during the **_**BMF Careers**_** time, the Metal Fusion cast forget the world championship teams and the Metal Fury cast for awhile and try to go in for a normal 'fun' life. This time it's all three seasons crammed into one strange location. **

**Enjoy! XD**

"_The Pegasus Mansion" (Gingka's luxury House)_

_West Newberry Road (NW 182 st.) 32669_

_Gainesville, Florida. 10:30 p.m._

A girl with black hair and blue eyes walked in to the legendary blader's home after forgetting her bag there when she left the house after a party.

"Guys, I'm just here to get my bag" said the girl known as Falco.

She walked into the house to see that most of the people that came to the party were still there like the teams, Wild fang, Wang hu Zhong and the Dungeon boys.

Walking in, she could hear a faint voice booming through the fancy walls of Gingka's luxury house.

"I'M THE MORTAL PHOENIX! HEAR ME ROAR!" shouted a voice that came to the living room so she walk their and saw that it was Aguma wearing the mortal phoenix costume. He then faced Falco dramatically "LOOK I CAN BECOME A BABY BY LIGHTING MY SELF ON FIRE!" while taking out a lighter. Igniting it with a spark, he was almost about to lit his clothes when Yu intervened and tackled him on to the floor.

"You must have Beylin's 4000 years of craziness!" said a very mature Yu.

In Falco's mind: _What the heck? Why is Aguma acting like Gingka's dad? I thought he was normal at all times. And what's with Yu talking about with the Beylin temple stuff?_

Shrugging, she popped her head around the corner…

_In the next room….._

"Let's go Eagle!" said King with an eagle on his shoulder. He also was acting odd like most of them.

"I'm number one, baby!" said Tsubasa while dancing like Masamune would but on a table top. Tithi was shaking his head in disgust.

_In the kitchen….._

"I want ice cream, it's not fair!" cried Chris, pulling on Masamune's pants.

"Chris, you can't have ice cream! It's dinner!" said Masamune, patting Chris on the head as he cried and rolled on the floor like a baby.

"Da Xiang, you should stop drinking the orange juice. It's your 34th cup!" said Masamune, trying to swipe the orange juice carton from his strong hands gripping the cardboard box.

Da Xiang just looked at him and simply said, "No." and continued gulping down more of Florida's fresh citrus juice.

_In the basement…_

"TOOBBYY!" shouted Gingka as he banged repeatedly on the locked door.

_In the living room…_

"I'M THE KING OF BEASTS!" shouted Chi yun, proudly standing on the couch...weird.

Mei Mei was in the basement too fixing beys and talking to a very polite and sweet Kyoya.

_At a Kanapaha park…..._

"Go Phantom Orion!" shouted Madoka, battling random kids with Chris's bey, which ended up as a launching and spinning failure on the concrete parking lot.

_Back at the house…._

"This the 4000 hours of dance at Beylin temple!" sang Yu, dancing to random songs.

_Somewhere where Chao xin was….. _

"I need my paint brush and my paint!" cried Chao xin, running around Gingka's soccer field until he was struggling to get out of the nets that belonged to the _Kwik goal_ tournament goals.

_Back at the house again….._

"TO HADES!" shouted Dynamis like a mad man jumping into Hades, only for him to land flat (face first) and look up towards an evil smiling Damian Hart.

_At the living room….._

"Beyblading is about friendship and being the best!" said Nile.

"Mr. Nile is right" said Demure.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" shout Benkei annoyed with Nile's cheesiness.

_In the Living Room again…._

"OMG! Pokemon is the best!" Zeo said as his hands couldn't stop shuffling the trading cards he lately collected.

"I'll trade with you." Smiled Toby as he still figured that Gingka was STILL LOCKED in the basement.

_In the kitchen back again…._

"Uh, Da Xiang?" Masamune got a little worried about the Zurafa blader trying to drink carton after carton of endless orange juice. "You really like that, do you?"

"Yes." He simply replied while pouring himself another cup of OJ, possibly the 75th cup.

"Like, shouldn't you be going to the bathroom right now?"

"No."

_Soccer fields again…._

"Someone help me!" cried Chao-Xin as he STILL was trying to free himself from the goal nets while a hyper skipping Chi-Yun was circling around the goal at lightining speed, screaming GUMMYBEARS. **(lol, YTP right there!)**

_At the Basement….._

"Hello!? Anybody!?" Gingka tried again.

Nobody responded.

Then….

"DON'T FEAR GINGKA! YOU'RE ALL IN GOOD HANDS!"

"Dad? This is not Allstate." Gingka facepalmed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALLSTATE? I'M YOUR DAD TRYING TO BE THE IMMORAL FELIX!"

"Dad, it's Immortal Phoenix! And why aren't you helping your own son get out of a locked basement?"

"I have to see what Kronos is up to! TTYL!"

"Kronos?" Gingka thought again, "It's Aguma trying to pose my dad! I get it now!"

_At Kanapaha park again…._

"Maam, this is not a playground." An officer warned Madoka once she was trying to launch Orion on the Veteran's timeline walkway.

"Shut up! I'm trying to battle here!" she growled.

The officer gave her a dumb look and found her immature.

_In the living room again…_

"Go Vulpix! _Scheuuuwww!"_ said Zeo as he was imitating a Pokemon trying to appear in battle out of it's Poke' ball.

"OMG! EVIL FOX!" a startled Toby ran for his life.

_At the guest room….._

"Good bye my Twin Jewels- and Klaus, you too." Julian said as he stabbed himself in the heart all while the calendar strangely said "March 14th" instead of the correct date. (10 points if you get the historical reference. Hint: Rome)

"Team Excalibur? We need you-…" Mei-Mei gasped at the sight of the Persues blader laying on the bed, showing no signs of movement. "SOMEONE! CALL 911!"

_At Falco's backyard…._

"What. The. Heck?" she started while dropping a gardening spade. Disgusted at the sight of the Zurafa Blader taking a huge leak in the huge sink hole that came out of nowhere (Sinkholes are common in Florida, trust me.)

He then smiled nervously, "It was an emergency?"

"Mr. Gummy Lizards! Come take your stupid friend away from my super awesome sinkhole that came out of nowhere!"

"On it." Chi-Yun assured while dragging the Citrus maniac away from the scene "At Falco276's house."

_At the kitchen in Gingka's house-_

**Oh heck! Find out in the next chapter! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


End file.
